Happy at last
by israelianbabe15
Summary: A little Zibbs I wrote out of complete boredom in between lectures... isn't college awesome!


A/N: I know I still need to update my other story (I actually have the second chapter finished already... but it's on my other laptop... and I'm in college... on my netbook...) but I swear I'm gonna post that chapter tonight! I just really wanted to write something right now... here goes:

Happy at last.

She had hoped for something like that to happen. She had hoped he would give her some sort of clue as to what he was feeling for her. She had hoped that clue would come before he ran into the next idiotic marriage to a woman he didn't love.

Of course she couldn't be sure that a clue would ever come. He might not even feel anything for her that would be worth mentioning. Maybe he just saw her as a colleague – friend – like he seemed to. But a girl could hope.

She felt more than just attracted to him and somehow she sensed that he might reciprocate her feelings, yet, she couldn't be sure until he gave her that damn clue.

It was frustrating, waiting for him to show her how he felt. It would just need an unintentional look, something that wasn't guarded by his incredible ability to hold back all kinds of feelings. She would just need to see a single spark between them and she would finally be sure.

At some point, she even considered being the first one to give a clue. She was so much younger than him and most other men would probably have needed her to give them a reason to make a move, but he was not most other men. He was her boss and he had so many rules – one of them forbidding romantic relationships between coworkers – and therefor he needed to start it. If she had made the first move, he would probably have told her to honor rule 12 and that she was to young for him, but with him making the first move he wouldn't be able to run away from it.

The clue he finally gave her was as subtle as she expected and probably entirely unintentional.

He came into the office about five minutes after her, greeting Ducky, who was on his way out.

Jethro smiled at Ziva for only a moment too long, not hiding his attraction well enough and – even if he didn't realize it while it was happening – he surely noticed her reaction and head slapped himself mentally for showing his weakness to her.

She smiled back at him brightly, her heart skipping a beat when he nervously kept walking past his desk and to the other elevator. His own weakness had obviously surprised him.

The young Israeli reacted promptly, following him to the elevator and therefor not giving him enough time to recompose himself.

In the elevator, Gibbs hoped Ziva wouldn't follow him in, watching the doors close slowly. He was about to release the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding, when Ziva's hand stopped the doors form closing and his beautiful colleague moved to stand beside him. This time the doors closed completely, sending the two agents in a downward direction only to be stopped a second after, by Ziva.

She was determined to take this chance, considering he probably wouldn't make any more 'mistakes' after that. When the elevator came to a halt, Ziva turned back to face her boss, stepping a little closer than his strength allowed. He knew he shouldn't feel that way for a woman like her – young, dangerous, coworker, friend, perfect – but his willpower crumbled as the scent of her filled his senses.

Ziva knew she wouldn't need to make more of a move. Following him into the elevator and standing in front of him like that were clue enough for him, that she felt the same way. His breath hitched when she stepped just a little closer, showing her that she had not been wrong in her previous assumption. Of course his brain still contemplated the consequences a relationship between them would have on their lives, but his need for her was clearly winning. She saw it in his eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

A moment later, Jethro was pushing her up against the wall of the elevator, his need for her taking over his body. There was no way back now.

ZibbsZibbsZibbsZibbs

Walking out of the elevator a while later, Jethro ran a hand through her hair, trying to make it look a bit less messy. She smiled at him, knowing Tony would ask questions later. They didn't mind. Without even talking about it, they both knew how they wanted this relationship be. They knew they wouldn't lie to the team if pressed, but they wouldn't give themselves up voluntarily either. They were all investigators, they would find out the truth eventually. Despite that, watching Tony go crazy over small things – like her hair being messy at work – was way too funny to end it before it started. Jethro had to smile at the thought of Tony finding out about them. He could almost see his jaw hit the floor.

Walking back to their desks, they realized they would both finally be happy again and smiled at each other one last time before starting to work.

The End.

A/N: I know... not much... but better than nothing! Review please! (because Reviews make me happy and the happier I am the more I write :D)


End file.
